Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl
by AspiringToBeLikeHe
Summary: Larry has the past at his doorstep as he fights for what he knows. A young girl runs from the past as she's thrown into the fight for good. With more in common than they know, they're about to face the biggest battle Bumblyburg has ever seen! This is the very first full story/book that I ever wrote! I hope you like it, because it took me a long time to write!
1. Chapter 1

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" CHAPTER 1

The day is peacefull and slow in the usually bustling city of Bumblyburg. A perfect day to do anything at all. Like a picnic in Bumbly park, which is exactly  
what Larry the cucumber is doing with the girl of his dreams, Petunia Rhubarb. On top of a large grassy hill overlooking the remote wooded area, it would've been perfect, if only Larry wasn't so  
nervous and jittery.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Petunia said.

"Uh, y-y-yeah. It's such a beautiful day. Nothin' happining. It's nice and slow. We should do something," Larry said quickly.

"We are doing something."

"Oh."

Larry was having a hard time controlling himself, especially since he had been saving the city the night before as Larry-Boy, the  
town's fearless defender, from a giant robotic squid and hadn't gotten home until the middle of the night. Alfred, his friend and  
butler, had had to force him out of bed and give him a heaping dose of caffine just to get him out the door. This would have  
been a great idea to wake him up, if the sugar didn't make him so hyped up.

"Why don't we eat?" Larry said. "Alfred-I mean, I put some great stuff in the basket. What do you feel in the mood for?"

"Squid!"

"Well, I don't think I think there's any sushi in here, but-"

"No, I mean actuall squid!"

Larry turned to find the large mechanical squid staring him in the face. Apparently, flipping the off switch hadn't been enough to stop  
it, and since he had been so tired that he forgot his supersuit that morning, he thought of the only thing he could do.

"RUN!"

As they sped down the hill, the squid was quickly catching up to them. Before the squid could grab them, they ran behind a  
boulder and closed their eyes, not knowing what was going to happen. But what happened was far from what Larry expected.  
He opened his eyes and saw the shadows of the squid and another figure fighting it. When the noises stopped, they both came  
out and saw the squid now as a pile of metal. Petunia breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over. I knew Larry-Boy would come and save us."

But Larry wasn't relieved. He knew that Larry-Boy hadn't saved them because, well, he was Larry-Boy. He knew that someone  
else had saved them, and he knew he had to find out who it was, if they were good, and if he needed to start looking for...  
a new job.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of town, a young tall leek with long brown hair tyed up, Sara Stalks, was rushing down the sidewalk and up the steps through the door of the Bumblyburg Orphanage, a small two story building in need of patching that she called home ever since she was  
two. She went through the main large hallway and had just gone up a set of stairs against the left wall of the living room when she was stopped by a greeting from below.

"Sara, is that you? I need you to come down for a minute."

"Coming," Sara called. She quickly went to her room amongst a few doors at the top of the stairs, threw her bag off the back of her purple shirt on the small bed in the corner, and ran back down to turn left into the kitchen.  
In the room was a woman in a long yellow dress, sporting a small faux pearl necklace paired with a tired expression and a smile nonetheless, Mrs. Tiller. She was making dinner and handing kids plates when Sara came in.

"Yes, mamm?" Sara said. "What do you need?"

"I was just wanted to know if you were doing alright, what with yesterday and all."

The day before was a good day, yet bad in disguise. It was her 15th birthday, but it was also the 8th anniversery of when her life had been shattered.

"I'm doin' fine," Sara said quietly as she looked toward the floor and fiddled with her pant leg.

"Are you sure? You looked a little down yesterday." Mr. Tiller said as he walked in, fashioning a usual suit shirt and favorite stripped tie as he just arrived home from the office.

"Yeah, i've moved on. It's gone and done with, so why cling to it?"

"It doesn't mean you can never be sad about it." he returned.

"I know. Is that all you needed me for?" she directed to Mrs. Tiller.

"No. I have a job I need you to take care of." she answered as she handed Sara an envelope with an attached page of instructions.

"Ok," Sara said. "But first I need to take of something."

She ran up to her room again and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked around at the plain white walls that seemed to crack like she didn't allow inside her, and sighed as she turned to her backpack beside her.

"What am I gonna do?"

She dumped it out on the bed. Normally, it would have school books and maybe a hairbrush tumble down, but there was another  
thing today. Out fell a pair of metallic gloves, with squid ink all over them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara felt like she was between a rock and a hard place. She looked at the simple black-lined frame on the small table alongside her bed, smiled, and said,

"I bet you'd know what to do."

Inside the frame was the last photo of her and her family, taken the same day as the tragedy.

As a toddler, she was aware of and had known since she was 4 that her parents could barely afford to feed themselves, let alone her. They were good friends  
with the owners of the orphanage, so when the time came to reluctantly ask they were more than happy to take Sara as a houseguest at hard times.

Still, even with that small setback, her parents loved her just as much as any other. On special occasions, though money was tight, her parents always did the best they could and even if the surprises, places, and gifts were small or even used, Sara loved them just the same because her parents did their best and because she loved them. Tender hearted, she was not in the least bit greedy.

On her 7th birthday, they planned their biggest surprise of all. Sara had always wanted to go to a certain annual event, coincidentally on her birthday that year, and her parents had finally gotten enough money for a good, long day at it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 4

When they pulled up to the Bumblyburg annual fair and carnival, no words could express how happy and excited Sara was.  
She could hardly wait to get inside and join the fun. They spent most of the day riding rides, playing games, and mainly just  
having a great time together. But the best thing was to come, because in the late afternoon the circus put on a show.  
Sara loved watching the acrobats perform their tricks and flips and, truth be told, Sara could do some of them. Her mother was a  
gymnast in high school and had taught Sara almost everything she knew. Sara watched and remembered everything so she could  
never forget it. The lion tamer. The elephants. The clowns. And best of all, when Larry-Boy came on and "saved" some citizens  
from a giant fib. She loved watching Larry-Boy save the day and had always had him as a role model in her life.

When the show was over, Sara noticed a lady with a camera that popped out the pictures when they were taken. Sara really  
wanted something special to remember that day, so she ran up to the lady and said,"Excuse me mamm, could you please take a  
picture of me and my mom and dad?" The lady laughed and happily agreed. After that was done, they all went to grab a hot dog  
and chat. After talking for 20 minutes, Sara learned that the lady's name was Petunia Rhubarb, that she had just moved to the  
town, and that she had recently gotten out of college and was looking for a job as a reporter. Sara let out a sleepy, contented  
sigh. That was her parents cue, and at the gates they said their goodbyes and walked to their cars as the sun was starting to  
set, not knowing of what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm sorry, this chapter is going to be sad. You might have already guessed it. But, it's a crucial element to the story.)

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 5

Sara smiled at the new photo of her family and stuck it in her pocket as her family started the drive home. She was so sure that she'd just had the best day of her life. She'd gotten to go to the carnival, she'd gotten to spend a whole day with her family, and she'd made a new friend, who  
was driving a little ways behind them. She was thinking about all these things when she noticed something on the road. It  
looks like a mirage, or maybe a piece of glass, Sara thought. She sometimes overreacted to things, and she didn't want to  
look foolish or worry her parents over nothing, so she just sat there nervously. Her parents were talking when her mom looked out on the road and noticed it herself. She was about to say something when they found out too late that it was her latter thought. The car speed over the glass and shattered it with a great force, causing her dad to lose control. Just when Sara  
thought that spinning out of control was the worst and most frightening thing that could happen, the car suddenly went into a roll-over on a hill. Sara caught a glimpse ahead and fear struck her instantly. Sara closed her eyes and waited for their  
deaths, but found herself doing something else. She felt being pulled out of her broken seatbelt and spinning around for a moment, then being catapulted  
out of a broken window. She had no clue  
how she got out of the car without being crushed, but she wasn't thinking about it when she landed in front of the car's path. She saw it coming, closed her eyes, and cried in agony as it rolled over her back half. The last thing she remembered was seeing a  
piece of car metal fall and hit her on the head, opening her eyes briefly and and seeing Larry-Boy, Petunia and some citizens run toward  
her, Then everything going dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 6

Sara shed a tear as she was thinking about all of it and looking at the picture, but quickly shook it off.

"Crying doesn't help and only brings more pain," she reminded herself. She decided to avert her attention and start on the task  
she had been given. She quickly read the list outside of the envelope:

1\. Get a dress,

2\. Get Eloise, and

3\. Get to the Equestrian Building.

When she was done, Sara had quite a puzzled look on her face. "This doesn't make any sense," Sara said. "Unless, ..."  
She quickly opened the envelope. Downstairs...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mr. and Mrs. Tiller, the orphanage caretakers, had been waiting and expecting that scream. They heard Sara fly down the stairs and into the  
kitchen.

"You got me and Eloise tickets to the annual Bumblyburg Citizens Dinner?!" Sara squeaked with excitement.

"Happy Birthday," was Mrs. Tiller's response.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ah- but wait, aren't those tickets kind of, well-"

"Sara, we told you before, we don't try to worry over expenses; besides, it's not everyday that a young lady turns 15." Mr. Tiller combated.

Sara was speechless. She was going to be able to go to the biggest, fanciest dinner party that was held for everyone every  
year with her best friend. Now all she needed was a dress,... and she knew just what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 7

Larry was still pondering over what had happened earlier as he walked Petunia home. It was the least he could do after what  
they had gone through. Their walk was awkwardly silent, and as they were approaching her apartment Petunia finally broke the  
silence.

"Did you have a nice time, I mean, besides almost getting killed?"

"Um, yeah, it was ok."

"Oh, so you didn't think it was anything special?"

Larry tried to search for the right words, especially since he had already gone way over his head asking her on a picnic, but he  
couldn't help it. He really liked her, ... and that was the problem.

"Uh,... it was interesting."

As they stepped on the doorstep, Petunia looked at Larry and said, "You know, I think it's nice that we can still be friends after  
what happened."

"Yeah," Larry said. "Well, see ya."

"Yeah, um, bye."

As Larry left, he couldn't help thinking that he was so dumb for what he did, but he knew that he couldn't go back. After all,  
he had no choice in making the decision. It really was a matter of life and death, and even the proudest of people would've  
made the same choice as he did, but his heart was still broken. He decided to go back home and soak his sorrows in a  
bubble bath. Little did he know that on the other side of the door, Petunia leaned against the wall, her heart just as hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 8

Larry was still feeling down when he got back to his home, which looked like a large mansion on the outside, but was, well, still  
a mansion on the inside, but also held the super-secret LarryCave, Larry-Boy's secret hideout. He went up to the door and  
knocked, hoping that his friend and butler, Alfred, was still home (Sometimes he went out on errands). The camera on the porch  
focused in on him. On the intercom, he heard someone say, "Who seeks to enter my fortress?"

"Alfred, it's me. Let me in."

"I'm dreadfully apologetic, but I have no information on this "me" figure that you're stressing."

"What?" Larry said. A lot of times, Alfred spoke in terms he couldn't understand.

"I don't know anyone named 'me'."

"Thanks for the english and the joke, but i'm not in the mood."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

The door opened and he went in. He knew exactly where Alfred was, and headed for the cleaning closet. It looked just like a  
cleaning closet, except for when you pulled on the broom handle, the back popped out and revealed the door to the LarryCave.  
Larry entered and found Alfred at the control panel and computer, just where he knew he'd find him. Alfred wasn't just any butler  
and friend. He had an engineering degree and had built all of Larry-Boy's gadgets, including Larry's favorite,  
the utility belt super-size cupholder attachment. After all, you can't fight evil on a super-size thirst.  
Alfred listened intently as Larry told him what had happened earlier. After about 18 minutes, he finally finished.

"Whew, that is quite a predicament, Master Larry. I believe we'd better start looking for this mystery person and find their  
intentions right away. But i'm afraid that I cannot help you on the other."

"I know, Alfred. It's my problem and i'll have to find a way to avoid it, but on the mystery person, we can't start on it tonight.  
Remember, the Bumblyburg Citizens Dinner? We already got our tickets, and I already told Mayor Blueberry we'd be there."

"That's true, we did say we were going to attend, and it would be a waste of our tickets to not go."

So they decided to go ahead and get ready. And of course, Alfred didn't miss the opportunity to remind Larry to not forget  
his supersuit. But he wasn't aware of how much he was really going to need it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 9

The Equestrian building was lavishly decorated and lit that night, the beautiful collosium-like building glistened along with the stars that shone through the circular glass roof, and even though everyone was invited to it, from upper class to  
working class, there were no barriers between them and everyone was dressed nicely. Usually, everyone had a great time at the  
dinner; dancing and chatting under the stars, having a nice meal, and being reminded of the fact that  
they were all equal. Sara's breath was truely taken away.

"Breathe!" Eloise stressed on her.

"Thanks. You're always there for me, "Ruby". Always have, always will."

"Ditto. Hey, you think the nicknames we made up are weird, "Diamond"?"

"Na, they're fun and unique. And sparkly."

And they both burst out laughing. Their friendship really had shown they'd always been there for each other, especially the  
beginning, when Eloise defended her from a proud group of girls making fun of her special problem. After that, they properly met and  
quickly became best buds. Sara called Eloise "Ruby" because it was her favorite jewel and when she blushed she was as red as  
one. Eloise called Sara "Diamond" because, again, it was her favorite and Eloise saw that she shined like one, even though  
Sara didn't see it herself.

"Say Sara," Eloise said as soon as they stopped laughing."Where did you get that nice dress, anyway?"

"Uh, I rented it with my babysitting mon-."

Sara would've gone on talking with Eloise, but she spotted someone coming in. Someone who was a certain cucumber, named  
Larry. She started on a mad dash to the bathroom, but quickly ran back.

"Sorry, emergency call on my phone," she blurted to Eloise so fast she couldn't understand.

"What?" Eloise called to her, but was too late as she had already run off. She shrugged and went to find a seat for Sara and  
herself before the dinner speech started. Sara hid behind the door and opened it a crack as she shook. She was hoping with every bit of her that Larry didn't  
recognize her. She didn't want to get on the news as some kind of menace. Fortunatley, he didn't see her. He was getting  
ready to give the speech before the dinner. Only he was doing it as Larry-Boy. Everyone was making conversation when a  
glass was tapped. It was time for the speech, the toast, and the dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

"Larry-Boy and Brio-Girl" Chapter 10

Fortunetly by now, Larry had dashed off and changed to Larry-Boy. He got quickly to the side of the podium while  
Mayor Blueberry stepped up behind it and motioned for everyone to be quiet as they took their seats at the tables encircling the large room.

"My good people of Bumblyburg," she started, "it gives me great pleasure to welcome you once again to the annual Bumblyburg  
Citizens Dinner."

There was a short, steady round of applause before she went on.

"Now before Larry-Boy continues for me, I would like to say to whoever owns the red scooter in the west parking lot, you left your  
lights on."

There were a few smuthered chuckles as Alfred rushed out the door. Larry-Boy stepped up to the stand and began his short speech  
about Bumblyburg's greatness and how even he was just like them. Sara watched through the crack of the door in the empty  
bathroom and smiled at the thought of her being just as good as he was. But she knew she was less than "a diamond in the rough", even a "rock in the rough", especially because of her problem. Aside from the thoughts, she didn't dare go back in the room,  
not while she could be seen in plain sight with no distractions. She would wait until they started eating and chatting again to  
go under the cover of the people. Larry-Boy then ended his speech and raised his glass of punch, and said,

"To the citizens."

"And to Bumblyburg," the mayor added. Everyone raised their glasses in unison and drank their special punch.  
Then everyone fell to the tables and floor,asleep.

(Ahh! Looks like trouble! Guess you'll have to wait and find out what happens.)


End file.
